The invention relates to an operating mechanism for a parking brake.
An operating mechanism of this type is known from German Document DE 195 21 159 C2. This operating mechanism comprises a manual brake lever which is positioned pivoting in a bearing block. The manual brake lever can be set in various positions for activating the parking brake with the aid of a locking device. The locking device may comprise a locking segment and a detent which can be activated by an activation rod.
The manual brake lever comprises two lever side parts embodied as shells. On the inside, these shells have formed-on parts which permit the positioning of the locking device as well as the activation rod. A handle that must be fitted onto the shells is furthermore provided as an additional component of the manual brake lever. The activation rod in this case is guided inside a tubular, formed-on part of the shells located in the handle.
Bearing bushings with a bearing tube guided therein are installed into the shell halves for the manual brake lever. With its longitudinal ends, this bearing tube engages in circular openings in the bearing block, thus allowing a pivoting movement of the manual brake lever on the bearing block.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the operating mechanism comprises a plurality of individual parts which require a relatively involved assembly.